


Uncharted:Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 3: Captured)

by UnchartedPerils42



Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Consensual Sex, Damsels in Distress, Dark, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Non Consensual Bondage, Non consensual spanking, Sex, Smut, non consensual groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedPerils42/pseuds/UnchartedPerils42
Summary: Sam, knocked unconscious after the crash over the waterfall flashes back to the night he met Chloe....he then wakes up to find himself captured in a warehouse with Chloe missing.
Relationships: Eddy Raja/Rika Raja, Samuel Drake/Chloe Frazer
Series: Uncharted: Samuel's Fortune [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Uncharted:Samuel's Fortune (Chapter 3: Captured)

**Author's Note:**

> Note-As of approximately 10 PM est on August 10th, 2020 this chapter is pretty much rewritten and edited. 
> 
> Hope you get a kick out of Sam's point of view with him retelling the story of his and the girls' captivity plus his flashback to the night he banged Chloe. Plus obviously the fourth wall breaks with Nate lol. 
> 
> BTW if I apologize if I butchered Chloe's perspective in anyway. I did the best I could since I'm a guy lol. Plus she's my favorite character.
> 
> February 7th, 2021-pay attention to the bit where Nate interrupts Sam telling the story. I've made some edits there. Hope you enjoy! Stay tuned for a one shot with Chloe here soon plus either finally getting chapter 6 of Finding Ubar done or chapter 2 of Drake's Damsels. 
> 
> December 16th, 2020-edits! Grammar plus adding in Sam's point of view on the alterations from the prologue. 
> 
> Update-Still some further editing as of August 13th. Mainly taking out the MMMPPPHHH screams since this is a first person view of the prologue lol.
> 
> December 3rd, 2020-Edits galore! Most notably the bit where Sam realizes Eddy and Rika are holding Chloe and Nadine hostage and Sam has to play a game of "Guess What They're Saying" to find out that what they're saying and he realizes what they've done to Nadine. I've made Rika Raja more of a presence in this one as she interrogates Sam and threatens Chloe and Nadine further. Note to newer fans; Rika Raja is Eddy Raja's sister and the second in command of their Indonesian pirate gang and she appears in the Eye of Indra motion comic (prequel to the first game). PS, I'm going back and making these changes also in the Prologue so keep an eye out ;)

I was knocked unconscious by the fall Chloe and I took in our crash trying to escape our mysterious attackers. While unconscious, I flashed back to my first-time having sex with a woman in almost twenty years...

**2 months ago**

I had checked into a hotel room in New Orleans on my weekly visits to Nathan and Elena after our big adventure for Henry Avery’s pirate treasure. You folks out there don’t know how much that adventure with my little brother means to me. I felt like we got our childhood back, even if I didn’t realize that Nathan had grown up with a wife and a father figure in Victor. My obsession blinded me. But anyway, back to the story.

Little did I know but man was I in for a big surprise as I opened my hotel door….

I could only look in surprised horror as I saw a naked woman with her huge ass in the air, her arms barely covering her huge tits and she was barely keeping her eyes open with one hand sucking on her thumb and the other hand playing with her ponytail laying on the front end of my hotel bed.

Jesus Christ. I was in for the best night of my life at the time…

“Who are you sweetheart and why are you naked?” I remembered asking her nervously trying to maintain my composure, even with a tight bulge in my leather khaki pants.

“Frazer. Chloe Frazer. Nate said you were kinda a nervous wreck love,” Chloe chuckled with a dry sense of humor as she walked up and put her hand on my chest.

“Wait a minute, you’re that Aussie girl in Nathan’s stories, aren’t ya? He did say he fell for you pretty hard.”, I asked, still trying to compose myself as I stared at her breasts.

“Uh, isn’t it obvious?” Chloe laughed as she then pushed me onto the bed and placed her hands around my neck and chest, exposing some of my prison tattoos by unbuttoning my white leather dress shirt.

I couldn't believe it. This was Chloe Frazer, the woman that played him in Nepal? No wonder he fell for her, she's smoking hot! I do wonder though; if I was there with Nathan, would we have fallen for her games that led to my little brother almost dying on that train...

“Woah honey, I’m rusty on the womanizing and romance ok? Let’s not get too hasty.” I chuckled nervously.

“Relax love. I’ve done this many times before. Nate told me that you’re just like Victor, always a womanizer. I know you’re gonna want this ass Sammy boy, judging by your massive boner….,” Chloe quipped as she put my hands slowly over her buttocks followed by slowly pulling down my pants and underwear before wrapping her hands back around my neck and slowly kissing my lips with hers.

“Ah, this feels great hun. You know I haven’t had a time like this in twenty plus years. Do you mind if I, you know, touch your boobs?” I asked, still shaking from a combination of anxious excitement and not having smoked since I left Nathan’s house.

“Sam, you do what’s comfortable for you. Nate said to make this night all about you, love.” Chloe reminded me.

“Thanks, Chloe. I think this is the start of something beautiful.,” I whispered as I stared at her visible pussy, still while gripping onto and spanking her bare ass with my dick only getting more and more erect by the minute.

We then got to work that night, trying out different sexual techniques to stimulate our senses and lust getting to really know each other. Never since my teenage years had I had a woman as sexy as Chloe Frazer. No girl I ever slept with could compare. 

But before I could reimagine the rest of that night, I heard a voice yell my name…

“WAKE UP SAM DRAKE!” the voice yelled, waking me up from my dream.

**The next morning (back to the present)**

“Huh? Who's there? Chloe? Anyone here? Shit!" I yelled, realizing that I was tied up to a chair in a seemingly abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Oh and that Chloe was missing. 

“Oh, shit this isn’t good…. Great. Chloe is missing. I’m sitting here tied to a chair. Great start Sam….,” I muttered to myself before hearing mysterious screams echo within the walls of the warehouse.

I listened to the mysterious screams as suddenly I heard footsteps from downstairs to the left side of the warehouse and then a very familiar voice yell some of his classic Indonesian gibberish in his classic cranky mood as he waved his golden Desert Eagle around. 

Eddy. I should've known. I then realized that he was responsible for my capture and likely had Chloe in his clutches as well. I could've sworn Nathan told me he died on that haunted island for the zombifying idol. But he had somehow survived! And apparently, his sister Rika was also down there. I had a bit of a fling with her, but I'll touch on that in a little while. Let's just say me and Nathan, well more so Nathan has known this crazed nutjob for years. Eddy was a pyscho from Indonesia who was a wanna-be pirate, the son of Indonesia's biggest mob boss. But he's a funny one. You couldn't take Eddy Raja seriously. Or so I thought. He was regularly known for failing his employers, at least that's what Nathan tells me. And to think Nathan worked with him to steal Pinkerton's Indra treasure. If only I was there...anyway let's continue. 

"Eddy, old buddy. It’s been a long time, huh? Heh?” I laughed nervously. 

“Well, well. Sammy Drake is awake, _moi_?” Eddy said with an evil smirk on his face as he walked towards me. 

“Eddy, I should’ve known you were responsible for this…. Look, I’m sorry for what Nathan did to you back on that haunted island. But to be fair, you kinda did have it coming working for a scumbag gangster-like Roman. Trust me, we’ve all been screwed by that son of a bitch. Me, you, Nathan, Victor, Charlie, we’ve all been scammed by that no-good conman! Look, I know you have Chloe. Don’t lie to me, Eddy. I’m willing to offer….” I offered, waiting for Eddy’s temper to explode.

“Listen to me maggot, I was promised a Golden Ore. But as on that damn island, our men are dying or betraying us! Ever since I was on that wretched island, I’ve waited for you Drake boys to show back up! But instead, the wrong one, the missing one comes up on my goddamn doorstep!” yelled Eddy in another of his classic angry temper tantrums.

I let out a loose chuckle, used to his hilarious outbursts.

“Look Eddy, you better not have hurt Chloe, or I will hurt and kill you. I’ll make you a fair offer. What if I offer to help you find this Ore? Who are you working for this time, huh?” I then demanded to know, still struggling to get loose from the chair.

“You were always one to bargain with, huh Sammy? No one demands from Eddy Raja!” he yelled, waving his Desert Eagle in the air.

“Easy Eddy. Is play nice, let me and Chloe go, and let’s have a nice little chat, beer, and cigarettes in hand, huh? Shit, I ain’t gonna lie, you could use a beer, and I could definitely use a cigarette.” I offered sarcastically.

“Enough talk! Rika, Miss Frazer!” Eddy yelled, looking downstairs with that evil grin on his dark tanned face. 

Right then and there it was confirmed that these assholes had Chloe downstairs. 

“Eddy you’re scaring me. What have you done with her you son of a bitch?” I demanded.

To my horror, Rika Raja, Eddy’s sister and 2nd in command of their pirate gang forced Chloe up the stairs, pushing her Desert Eagle into Chloe's back. I should've known she was still around with her brother and their pirate gang. You see, and Nathan always considered her the smarter between her and her brother but just as if not more psychotic. She didn't fool me anymore in her regular outfit with her yellow see-through t-shirt showing her black bikini and her denim shorts with her black combat boots, not to mention her red headband around her black long bob hair. Let's just say both of us almost got killed by Eddy for attempting to get in her pants way back when. 

Chloe could only scream incoherent profanities to our captors being forced into the room and hopping around in her tight rope bondage, arms tied behind her back and her legs tied together. Her breasts were also exposed, bouncing up and down from her black tank top, and from her breasts down to her pussy was an embarrassingly painful crotch rope in her tight and sexy khaki pants. Most notably she was muffled by a black ski hood blinding her. 

What the hell had I gotten her into only for her to abused by these animals like this? And to think Nathan says this is what happens if you're a woman in this business more times than not...talk about a damsel in distress. 

"Hello, Sammy Drake! Long time no see," Eddy's sister and second in command of their pirate gang hissed at me in a flirtatious tone before dragging Chloe back and then forcing her to hop to a chair sitting across from me. 

She wasn't fooling me this time. Quick backstory, I know, I know. More or less, way back when we both met the brother-sister duo in Indonesia, me being my dumbass charmer type had a one night stand in Jakarta with Rika. Needless to say, neither her brother nor Nathan was too happy at both of us. But you live and learn, right? Anyway, Nathan told me that after my disappearance, she simply disappeared from this life for a while until recently. Anyway, can we let the story go on for a little while? I know you wanna know as much as me about my past with the Rajas but I think enough's been said...

Hey...Rika? How it's going? You and Eddy...I should've known you'd show back up. Look, can we do this a different way? Let us go maybe?" I chuckled worryingly, knowing that Rika was still bitter over our breakup years ago and she wanted revenge. 

"Just sit down and shut up Sammy. You better enjoy this time with Miss Frazer while you can. I'll do you one favor. You really wanna see your pretty girlfriend's face?" Rika replied as she removed Chloe’s hood, revealing her tight and large black cleave gag which was stuffed in by a pink wad. I hope to God those weren't Rika's panties but they probably were. 

Chloe screamed through her gag to me with tears coming down her bruised and beaten face as she struggled in her tight rope bondage.

"Jesus, what did they do to you, hun?" I asked somberly before trying to somewhat lighten the situation. 

“Chloe, uh, I don’t know what to say…heh. They tied you up and gagged you, good honey, huh? I am curious. How do those panties taste? I don’t know what else to say, nice tits, I guess…” I joked trying to get loose and with an ever so slight bulge in my blue jeans.

Being in a pissed off yet fearful mood at me joking about their situation and that I was the one to get her bound and gagged this time instead of Nathan, she once again screamed in my face. 

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Bad joke, right? Look, sweetheart, I’ll get us outta this. I swear to you. We’ll kick the shit outta these greaseball bastards. I’ll come up with something.” I sighed, quickly realizing this was serious. I needed to try and calm her down, even with our lives on the line.

I was determined to get us out and get payback on these assholes.

I wanted revenge on these scumbags so bad...how could it possibly get any worse?

“Shit, they went downstairs. But what for?” I asked as I looked around meanwhile to see Eddy and Rika suddenly disappeared before hearing more muffled screams from downstairs.

Chloe then tried to no avail to get my attention and tell me something through her gag. 

“What? I can’t understand you with that gag in your mouth, speak clearer!” I said in frustration as Chloe continued to yell muffled words with her rolling her eyes, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to translate “gag talk” properly.

Suddenly, I somehow partially figured out what she was trying to tell me.

“Wait a minute, did you say Nadine?” I asked, somehow figuring out Eddy and his crew also had Nadine in their clutches.

Chloe once again muffled through her gag, shaking her head to me.

“What about Nadine? Shit! Do they have her too? How long have they had you guys for? What’s she doing here?” I asked in feared curiosity as we heard more footsteps and another muffled scream from downstairs. 

To our horror, the Raja duo had returned and with them was Nadine, hauled up the stairs with their Eagles stuck into her back. But what was she doing here? How long had they had her for? Why did they tie up and gag both her and Chloe? I was horrified asking those questions to myself. 

Nadine screamed furiously with a look that could kill towards the Rajas as well as me considering we were rivals and all, struggling to get free from her tight duct tape bondage with her arms taped behind her back and her legs taped together. Those assholes sure did beat and tape her up good. She could only hop around with her big black tits bouncing up and down out of her torn blue t-shirt and sexy white bra and curse us through her tight duct tape cleave gag wrapped around her head with that beautiful afro tied into a reduced ponytail. Oh and barely visible stuffed in her mouth yet mostly covered by her gag was a white ball of some kind before Rika pushed her into the other chair across from both me and Chloe.

Rika next cut the tape off Nadine's ankles momentarily only to tape both legs to the legs of the chair as her tight and sexy brown khaki pants bulged slightly on her struggling body. Even a sexily buffed bodybuilder mercenary like her wasn’t escaping this horrible tape bondage. 

By the way, I hope Nadine isn’t listening to me telling this story. She’d kill me if I told this story in her face. I'll admit it. I kinda had a minor fling in India with her, ok. I can't help it. You'd get aroused if an African woman with an afro and huge muscles on her arms and body was with you, even if she kicked your ass the previous year. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah…

“Heh, Chloe you were right. Nadine was here! Hi Nadine! How are you doing hun? What a wonderful morning this is turning out or what? Here I am tied up to a chair by Indonesian moron pirates and my girlfriend, the love of my life, and my frenemy who kicked my ass last year on a pirate island are bound, gagged, and being tortured! Isn’t this fun ladies?” I joked sarcastically.

I instantly regretted joking about our situation as the girls both looked at me with really angry yet scared looks on their gagged faces and they both screamed at me furiously. 

"Haha, you're in a lot of trouble with your girls, Sammy Drake! I'd love to stay around for some more fun, but we gotta get going for our special guest, don't we sis?" Eddy sneered, finishing with one last insult in his language ending with my name again before walking out the front door of the warehouse.

"Hope you're having fun watching your girlfriends as they're a bit tied up at the moment, Sammy. It was a riot! Anyway, don't go anywhere! We got a friend of ours and he'll be very glad to see you. Don't think about running off or they get it." Rika gestured, doing the neck cut with her Desert Eagle before motioning towards the front door. 

"Rika, why the hell are you and Eddy doing this to us? Let them go! They did nothing to you! I beg you! We can work something out? What is it you and Eddy are after, huh? Let us go and we'll work with you, I swear to you!" I begged Rika. 

Rika then stopped and walked back towards us. 

"You'll work with us? That's funny coming from you, Sammy. Why should I let your rival in Miss Ross here go? Don't you wanna see her suffer for everything she's done to you and Nathan, hum? It's funny how one moment you're wanting to kill her and the next, you wanna save her? Which is it, Sammy Drake?" Rika hissed as she got in my face, grabbed Nadine's neck, and put her gun to her head. Nadine panicked angrily, cursing me before Rika took her gun off her. 

"I don't know, ok Rika? C'mon, don't you believe in bygones be bygones? That's the way in this business. Don't take it personally, sweetheart!" I begged. 

Strangely, I get where she was coming from, even if she was jealous over our fling gone south years ago and did go too far in kidnapping us. Who would've expected us Drake brothers let alone me to get involved with Nadine after everything that happened with us and her working for Rafe? But Chloe was right. It was me and Nathan's fault. Hell, it's my fault that we're here...anyway let's get back to the story. 

"Alright, fine. I've already had my fun with her anyhow...but what about Miss Frazer over here, huh? It was nice meeting you after all these years, Chloe Frazer. You think yourself and Nathan can both interfere with my relationship with Sammy, huh? You're just using him, I know you are, Aussie bitch!" Rika hissed as she next went over to Chloe, putting her at gunpoint also before groping her breasts as Chloe tried fighting her off by using her head against Rika's gun but to no avail while continuing to struggle alongside Nadine as they both yelled incoherent profanities. 

"Rika, get your hands off her or I'll..." I huffed angrily as I could only watch in horror my beloved get assaulted by this Indonesian bitch. 

"Bahahaha! Sammy Drake now shows his true loyalties. You know what, I'll stop. But only because you said so. Besides, I got work to attend to. Getting ready for our boss to get here. See ya around!" Rika laughed as she then got off Chloe and began walking out the front door. 

"Rika, come back here! Tell me who you're working for! I demand you!...." I yelled towards her but my calls went unanswered as she closed the door. 

I breathed in disappointment but also was slightly relieved that Rika had finally left. I still wanted to know who she and Eddy were working for. 

The girls whimpered through their gags, Chloe in worried tears after her assault and Nadine in both horror yet even more pissed off at me. It was understandable this time though. 

I legit wanted to say something but I knew that anything I said would only land me in more hot water. So I sat there for what felt like a minute or two before opening my mouth...I meanwhile glared at Nadine’s bare ebony feet, trying to contain both my humor and my boner.

"So...." I began.

The ladies followed with a muffle. 

"...Nadine, where are your shoes?” I asked her. 

Once again, I drew the ire of Nadine as she went on another muffled rant. It sounded like she was pissed at me for asking that strange question. But what else was I going to say? 

"In fact, why are you barefoot? Why would they take your socks and shoes off?" I asked, trying to make conversation and somewhat curious as to why those bastards would remove her socks and shoes. 

Nadine then started coughing through her gag. 

"Nadine, are you ok? What's making you cough?" I asked her. 

Chloe then muffled something towards me. I somewhat figured out that she was telling me Nadine had something stuffed in her mouth. 

"She's got what in her mouth?" I asked. 

Chloe could only continue muffling as I initially struggled to understand what she was trying to tell me. But I somewhat figured it out...

"Oh! I get it! She's got..." I realized and then as I realized the truth, I was horrified and disgusted. 

“Nadine, please don't tell me they did with your socks what I think they did...Oh my God, that's awful! Just God awful! Jesus, that's pretty freaking gross!" I yelled in disgust, almost throwing up as I realized that the white thing stuffed in her mouth was her own socks rolled up into a ball, forcing Nadine to taste the stench of her own feet.

The Raja duo were sick bastards. I hated Nadine Ross from the moment we first fought her in Scotland. But even she doesn't deserve to have to be gagged with her own nasty socks. Just sickening. 

Nadine continued to cough through her gag with angry tears coming down her face. 

I never thought I'd see the day Nadine Ross would show emotion, outside of being pissed off anyway. 

“Ladies, I promise I’ll see us a way outta this. Gotta let shit play out, ok? Eddy and his crew aren’t that serious. They’re small-time, at least from what Nathan and Victor told me, right? Look, Chloe, I am so sorry for everything. I will get you out. You know this. I love you. Nadine, I'm sorry for everything. Libertalia, India, all of it. Can we start over, bury the hatchet as they say?" I sighed as Chloe and Nadine muffled more worried noises with Chloe whimpering more worried tears.

I then looked around and saw a machete on the table across from the trio.

“Shit ladies, this is the plan, I’m gonna scoot over there where that machete is, ok. I’m gonna cut us loose and we’re gonna run for it. Stay here.” I insisted as I slowly scooted my way with my chair to the table and bent over with my back so that the machete would cut my arms loose from the chair. 

The ladies muffled again, likely not liking my plan to free them. But we didn't have a choice. 

"Sorry girls, I don't speak gag. Anyway, just trust me on this one. It's our only chance." I said, cutting my bonds from the chair and then going over to Nadine. 

“Gotcha!” Time to get you girls free! By the way, I would fully untie ya but we’ll worry about that here in a few. Just gotta escape this warehouse. Follow me!” I said as I freed Nadine’s legs from her chair before helping Chloe up from hers. 

I knew the girls wouldn’t like me not fully freeing them from their tight bonds. But if I had attempted to, it would’ve taken too long and by the time I did that, those bastard pirates would’ve caught us red-handed.

We then went up to the door before stopping; the ladies hopping behind me of course. After I stopped, Nadine came up to me and began muffling in my face. She most likely was criticizing my planned escape. Chloe was right. She never likes anything, especially when you try to help her out and she actually needs it. 

I immediately pushed her against the wall, covering her already gagged mouth with both my hands and trying not to have our cover blown. 

“Shush, Nadine. You wanna get caught? We’re already on thin ice here!” I whispered with Nadine gleaming her usual angry look at me, not liking my risky plan to not fully free them from their bondage.

Fortunately, Chloe came through for me and muffled at Nadine, agreeing with my plan. Nadine then rolled her eyes angrily and relented. 

The girls hopping along in their bonds followed me as we snuck our way out the door, Thank God it wasn't locked by the way, before coming to the right side of the warehouse, adjacent to a remote dirt road and the Amazon jungle.

“Hey girls, when I say go, we’re gonna run to that forest….and GO!” I said as we hopped…

“Wait a minute. You get caught by Eddy and his crew. The last time I saw him, he almost got turned into a zombie Sam! Then you get Chloe and Nadine tied up? Jesus, you need some help big brother…” Nathan said as he interrupted my story.

“Nathan. Let me finish, please. The audience needs to know the rest of this story. Even if it’s terrifying.” I quipped back.

“Alright fine, Sam. Jesus, you’re ridiculous.” Nathan said as he rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, the girls hopped to the edge of the forest behind me before being seen by Eddy’s pirates waiting outside. But suddenly, several trucks and vans came up the dirt road to the warehouse complex across from us.

“Oh shit, we’re screwed!” I yelled in frustration with the girls having muffled whimpers as out came numerous mercenaries from the vans and trucks in front of them. But there was something to these guys in particular. Their commander was that bastard, the English crime lord Gabriel Roman…

“Wait a minute. You got caught by Roman?” Nathan asked, once again interrupting my story.

“Ok, I get it. You don’t like my story.” I sighed sarcastically.

“No, Sam. Continue.” Nathan offered.

Anyway, here goes this bastard in his usual attire of a blue and white striped shirt with his sleeves rolled up, beige pants, and brown leather shoes, typical of an old school gangster, right. Would fit in fine in the twenties and thirties.

“Well, well. Look at what we have here; Samuel Drake, Chloe Frazer, and Nadine Ross. Mr. and Miss Raja, do you care to explain why we have trespassers interfering with our operation, hum? Never mind, I’ll handle it myself.” Roman remarked in a mildly yet firm tone of displeasure, drawing out his .38 stub nose Jackal revolver at us.

“Look Mr. Roman, no need to be hasty. Whatever is happening here, you can blame Eddy and his pansy crew. It’s his fault we ended up here, not ours.” I said, slowly raising my hands.

Roman replied in a cold and bored yet deadly conviction, ranting about not believing me and claiming that I was conspiring with Eddy to rip him off. He obviously figured out my relationship with Chloe with his "Miss Frazer" comment. He continued, reminding me firmly of my past with Rafe and Harry back when we were teens and we did odd repo and extortion jobs for him in England and back home with his crime family. It was then that he mentioned his troubles that Victor and Nathan gave him on that little island off Peru. I have to stop here for a minute... 

"Hey Nathan? I gotta ask ya something..." 

"Sure?" 

"Did you and Victor really give him that much trouble on that little island?" 

"That's putting it lightly. Roman hired every mercenary and pirate from around the world he could. He really wanted El Dorado that bad, Sam. If only Sully had told me he was in debt to him-" 

"Hold on a sec. Victor owed Roman money?" He didn't tell you?" 

"Does Sully really tell us everything, Sam?" 

"I guess not," 

"Yeah, tell me about it. God knows how much Sully owed him. Regardless, we gave him a ass-kicking I'll tell you that!" Nate chuckled. 

"Fair enough. What about Flynn? What happened to him?" I asked, wanting to know more about his adventure in Shambala against Flynn and his employer in Lazarevic. 

“Haha. Ok, so he tried to backstab me. But who’s worse? Him or Rafe?” Nathan pondered.

“Little brother, we both know, at least now anyway that they were both two sides of the same treacherous scumbag coin.” I laughed.

“Alright alright, enough about me. I actually wanna hear the rest of the story,” Nathan offered.

“So now you wanna hear the story of how Roman and Eddy came back from the dead to kidnap your brother, your ex turned my girlfriend, and our frenemy?” l asked jokingly.

“Ok. Ok. It’s weird but it's getting good ok. Continue?” Nathan offered.

“Alright,” I said.

Anyway, Roman next walked up to Chloe. And man was she scared shitless, c’mon we all were but I know Chloe. She isn’t scared of much, is she?

Roman opened up again, now calmly revealing years ago, Chloe had worked for him in getting some antique aircraft spec plans. But apparently, these specs never made it to him. Whether Chloe ripped him off or not, I can't say but Roman didn't play games. Anyway, Roman offered to ungag her if she didn't yell for help. She slowly shook her head as he ungagged her and she coughed up those panties from out her mouth. 

Roman finally turned over to Nadine. And this was where the shit really hit the fan. 

Roman went on one last rant about us three. Apparently, she had been held captive by us the longest, with him referring to "a few days ago" and that she was one of the many hired guns for him back on that island. He wasn't too happy that Nadine sided with Nathan back then. He claimed we were lucky by being in this predicament. How the living hell are we lucky? Roman then mentioned Eddy and Rika's crew as "braindead squirrels" who always failed their employers and how their father was a horrible parent. He finally finished ranting at her by saying that among his new crew was the survivors of Nadine's crew from both Libertalia and India, along with his usual group of British gangsters. I could've sworn we eliminated these guys...like how big is Nadine's crew? You could tell Nadine was pissed-even if she was gagged, she had eyes of glaring death towards Roman. 

“Look, I’m really sorry for what my brother and the gals have done to you Roman, ok. To be honest, me and Eddy were looking to partner up for a share of the amulet. But what if I wanted to give up my share and help you guys find it so you can split it among yourselves?” I offered.

“Hate to give you heartbreak sport but it’s a bit too late for that,” said Roman going back to his boring yet deadly tone of speaking as Eddy and Rika finally ran up to the crowd with their Desert Eagles in hand. I knew these two idiots were pissed at us. But so was Roman.

“Mr. Roman, please we can explain….” offered Rika as she slowly put her pistol down.

“Miss Raja, it is simply too late. You’ve lost your cut,” he said clearly in an angry mood.

“What did I do this time Roman?" Eddy yelled as he shot the ground with his Desert Eagle and likely cursing under his breath in his Indonesian tongue. 

I never understood the deal with Eddy. Jesus, it’s like he acts like a baby every time he doesn’t do something right. Yes I know it’s hard being the son of an Indonesian crime boss but dude he had some growing up to do. And to think I met him when he was a teenager. Both him and his sister.

“Mr. Raja, Mr. Drake tells me you and your sister were gonna run off with the treasure among yourselves. Remember who is the real leader here, sport.” Roman demanded to Eddy.

“That was not part of the plan! I would never do that! something Sammy Drake! That's it! I quit!! The last one alive gets the Ore! No one messes with Eddy Raja!" Eddy yelled with more Indonesian jabber as he jumped in a nearby jeep and drove off in anger.

“Thank the heavens your nutcase brother is gone, my dear. Miss Raja, I’ll make you a fair deal. I’ll pay you your original cut if you help me get these prisoners loaded up and help us find the Ore.” Roman offered her. 

“Thank you, Mr. Roman, I won’t let you down.” she sighed.

Roman then once again drew out his stub nose revolver and pointed it at my leg.

I then threw my hands back up in the air seeing that Roman wanted to get rid of me.

“Uh, Mr.…” but before I could finish, Roman smiled and pulled the trigger, shooting me in my left leg.

“Meanwhile with that settled, Mr. Drake if you don’t mind, I will be keeping your lady friends as decoys in case you try anything “creative.” It’s nothing personal my boy, it’s just business old sport. It's been fun, Mr. Drake.” Roman remarked as I could only sit on the ground, slowly bleeding out into unconsciousness.

“No…. Chloe…. Nadine…I’m sorry…” I said before fainting into full unconsciousness.

I could barely hear Chloe and Nadine’s screams as I was fainting. Was I really gonna die and let Chloe and Nadine’s fates be decided by this English bastard? At this point, I just wished I had died in either prison or on the adventure with Nathan…

**Chloe’s point of view**

“Okay Okay! Stop it please! Christ you’re such an asshole, Roman. Why the bloody hell did you shoot Sam? He promised to help you!” I cried, seeing my new love of my life get shot by that bloody wanker. 

“Miss Frazer, it's nothing personal. As I told you, I don’t honor deals with thieves, especially you three that have back-stabbed me previously. I always have a contingency plan.” Roman smirked as he became slightly aroused looking at my exposed breasts, still barely bouncing as I struggled out of my black tank top along with the uncomfortable and embarrassing crotch rope within my vagina.

“Look, we’ll help you find the Ore. Let us go. Please. We’re begging you bloody bastard. We won’t back-stab you this time. Just let us go. We’ll lead you right to it.” I cried in desperation as Nadine gave a glare at me and muffled through her gag, shaking her head frantically. 

“My, my. How mighty you have fallen, my dear. The thief wants to cut a deal. This from the wretched girl who killed my friend Zaid Asav. You girls would look great on the market.” Roman pondered, playing with his revolver as he referred to that asshole Asav who we wiped off the face of the earth last year in India.

This guy was sick. Yes, it is true. I did rip him off years ago. But that doesn’t mean it was right to torture me and Nadine like this and then for him to consider selling us? Absolutely despicable. But it is Gabriel Roman. He’s the worst of the worst. And I thought that European Lazarevic was bad enough. But which is worse? An old school scumbag gangster from the gallows of England or a bloody psychopathic monster from Eastern Europe?

“Very funny you perverted asshole. Remind me to give you a lap dance sometime." I joked sarcastically, still struggling against my bonds. 

“So, you’re willing to offer help in looking for the treasure. Hum. Tempting offer Miss Frazer. But you and Miss Ross as my servants is also very tempting. I’ll have to ponder about it, my dear.” Roman continued, once again staring at our breasts.

“Look. Ten percent. For both me and Nadine. That’s all we’re asking for you bastard.” I begged.

Nadine could only scream in my face in anger, knowing my risky plan. 

“Nadine, just go with it alright.” I sighed, knowing that my new best friend and partner didn’t like my desperate idea of trying to work for our freedom. 

“Miss Frazer, it is simply too late for that. I just cannot trust you to run away with the treasure. You’re done. Obsolete. I have a proposal. How about you ride upfront with me on the way to the jungle and talk terms. As for Miss Ross, she can ride with my men and have some fun with them, shall she?” Roman suggested with an evil smirk.

I sighed again, knowing that he was playing for keeps and didn’t trust us. But you never trust a bloody bastard like Gabriel Roman. We in this business all know this. 

“Fine you bastard,” I said.

Nadine once again screamed in anger to my face, really not liking my plan as she continued to struggle. 

“Nadine, what is it now?” I asked her, seeing the concerned look on her face.

But before Nadine could give another scream, Roman himself dragged the struggling Nadine followed by two of his men to one of the vans with me being forced to hop at gunpoint following the trio.

“Wait a minute. What are you doing to her?” I cried.

“Don’t ask questions, Miss Frazer,” Roman said as he with a grin and I in horror could only watch his mercenary detachment put Nadine in further tape bondage by hog-taping her from her bare feet all the way up to around her present duct tape gag and back around her back and arms, taping them together.

“Christ, you’re a sick asshole Roman. God this is unbearable. It's gonna be ok Nadine. We'll find a way out of this.” I cried as Nadine could only give more muffled screams in angry tears while struggling on the hard floor of the van.

“Oh, and I got one more surprise for Miss Ross. Bring her shoes at once!” Roman ordered as one of his goons brought her reeking boots and a roll of tape to Roman with him then momentarily jumping in the back of the van beside Nadine.

“Miss Ross. You remember these my dear. Enjoy the pure stench of these once again!” Roman laughed as he put one of her boots in her face on the floor and taped up the other boot to her gagged face, forcing Nadine to smell the putrid stench of her shoes in addition to still tasting her reeking socks in her mouth. 

She could only further muffle further screams as she rolled around on the van floor shaking her breasts as Roman got out and closed the doors.

“Eugh. I’ve run out of words to describe you, Roman. This torture better be worth it.” I said with an angry yet scared look, not thinking how our fates could get any worse.

“Enough prattling here my dear. Let’s get ready to go.” Roman demanded as he and two other mercenaries followed with me hopping behind them.

Rika then came up and opened the back trunk of Roman’s car.

“Hello Chloe…” she smiled with an evil grin at me.

“Well well. The lesser Raja. Still, working with this bastard huh? Listen, sweetheart. Your ass tasted great. Loved eating your ass through your panties.” I said sarcastically, still struggling to get loose and not over her making me eat her disgusting panties and her repeatedly assaulting both of us over the last 12 hours. 

“Enough of the talk Chloe. You know, I think you look better gagged.” Rika wondered as she brought out another pair of panties as well as a roll of black vet wrap.

This bloody bitch was really gonna gag me again, wasn’t she?

“Listen. Let’s not get too hasty. I really don’t wan-“, I said before Rika cut me off by stuffing the panties in my mouth and then wrapped the tight black vet wrap around my face, forcing me to once again taste her disgusting pussy.

I screamed as I only could yell incoherent profanities to Rika and Roman’s faces through my new and tighter gag.

“Thank you Miss Raja for hushing Miss Frazer up. Meanwhile, Miss Frazer, make yourself comfortable in my car. In you go, my dear!” Roman smiled as he kicked me into the trunk of the car. I could only continue struggling and screaming, thrashing about trying to get free from the tight and unconformable trunk of this bastard’s car.

“Oh, there’s one more thing Chloe Frazer. Would you like to experience the stench Miss Ross is experiencing?” Roman offered as he then took my hiking boots and socks off my feet and put them in my gagged face.

I screamed in continued tears, forced to smell the unbearable reek of my boots and socks intact as Rika got to again groping my breasts, pulling my crotch rope, and finishing with yet another painful spank on my ass in my khaki pants. 

“She’s a feisty one isn’t she, my dear?” Roman laughed to Rika before they closed the trunk on me.

I could barely hear these wankers negotiate their new deal as they then cranked up the engines of the convoy to continue their quest for this stupid Ore that Sam was obsessed with. I could only continue to thrash around and struggle around to no avail trying to get free from this horrible bondage as I could already barely breathe through my gag and now, this stench of my own feet and shoes would almost overcome me. If only I had just paid this wanker off, I wouldn't be in this pickle. 

This was what I got for going on yet another adventure with the Drakes. Once again kidnapped, bound, and gagged in peril. This time exposed, tied up, gagged with an Indonesian pirate bitch’s panties stuffed in my mouth and covered by tight wrap going around my face. Oh, and to put the cherry on top I was put in the trunk of a car forced to smell the reek of my bloody socks and boots. But it gets better: My new ex-convict of a boyfriend was shot and bleeding to death in the jungle and to finish the tale off, my new best friend was also kidnapped, bound and gagged with me but in the next van over. Isn't my life grand? 

(Uncharted: Samuel’s Fortune-To Be Continued…)


End file.
